The Game
by crazyreader11
Summary: In the future, Danny has two kids:Abi and Kyle. One day, they decide to entertain themselves by creating a game to get to help them better know their folks. With the aid of their two best friends Deb and Andy (who just so happen to be the children of the Master of Time), Abi and Kyle find themselves traveling back to when their parents were freshmen in high school!Whose gunna win?
1. Chapter 1: The Game

**Hello! This is my first ever FanFic, but I'm currently in the process of writing a crossover (unless I get distracted by another story idea) too! I really hope you like it(: If you think it sounds a lot like someone else's writing, please tell me! I don't want someone else to feel like I've stolen their idea, because I don't think I have and I don't want anyone else to feel cheated.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or anything, because if I did, the show wouldn't have gotten canceled! :3**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Game**

"…and that's how I saved the universe from the Disasteriod," finished Danny. As he smiled at the teens in front of him, whose mouths were now wide open, he couldn't help but chuckle. That is, until the door opened and a voice said, "Don't you mean how _we _saved the universe?"

That voice belonged to the most beautiful and powerful woman in his world; Sam. With a smile on her face, the violet eyed Sam walked over to where Danny was sitting with their kids and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Finally recovering from the shock of the story, Abi, their second daughter, found the words to voice what both she and her brother, Kyle, were thinking: "_Mom_ used to fight _ghosts_?!"

"Well, don't sound too shocked Abi. And besides, it's not _used to_. I still help your Dad out from time to time. Isn't that right Danny?" Sam said as she looked to her husband.

"She's right. She does still help, although not as much as she did in the old days. She was the planner and strategist. Uncle Tuck was, obviously, the tech guy. And me? I was the muscle," Danny said with that lopsided grin of his.

"Ya, O.K. Dad. I've seen your high school yearbook and you know as well as I do that you weren't _that _full of muscle," said the older son, Kyle, while he rolled his dark blue eyes.

With a short scoff, Danny playfully said, "Well, at least I had more than you." And with that, Abi burst out laughing as Kyle's face began to grow beet red.

Kyle, of course, did have some muscle, but Danny was right. He was seriously lacking in the abs department.

Kyle looked almost exactly like Danny, but his hair was closer to his mom's shade of black. As far as looks were concerned (hair aside), Kyle was a mini Danny, but with dark blue eyes. Abi was a mini Sam, but with light purple eyes.

They both, however, got Danny's smile. And much to Sam's dismay, Kyle gained Danny's humor. Lucky for her, Abi had her assertiveness.

Just as Kyle was about to retort to the muscle comment, Danny's watch beeped.

"Whoops, looks like I'm going to be late for that lesson with Clockwork," Danny said as he hoped up into the air and changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He quick gave his kids and his wife a kiss on their foreheads before flying to the door.

Since they lived in the Ghost Zone on the weekends, Danny knew he wouldn't actually be late because it would take him less time to get to Clockwork's tower. Still, better safe than sorry.

_It'll take even less time when he finally teaches me how to teleport,_ Danny thought to himself as he went intangible and flew through the door. And Danielle.

"Eek! DAD! Can't you watch where and what you phase through? I hate that feeling," Dani yelled after Danny, shivering from the feeling of being phased through. Danny then turned around and went back into the room.

"Sorry Dani," he said with a snicker, "I didn't see you there. I will try to be more careful next time I go intangible." With this, he kissed her on her forehead, like he'd done with the other members of his family, and flew through the door and out into Ghost Zone.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Abi to her siblings. Since she was the youngest of the trio, she was always the one to ask the question, day after day. Dani rolled her eyes before answering, "Sorry sis, but I've got a date I have to get ready for! Young Blood is going to be here in half an hour and I don't want to make him wait." With that, she flew off into the hallway and headed to her room, but not before shouting back, "Why don't you two go hang out with Deb and Andy?"

Abi gave a pleading look to Kyle, silently asking him not to leave her too. Even though Kyle was a year older, he normally didn't mind hanging out with his younger sister and their best friends.

"I guess we could see what they are up to, but we have to make sure we don't interrupt Dad and Clockwork when we go over. I rather not be grounded and forced to clean both our mansion in the Ghost Zone and our large house in the human world," Kyle said with a roll of his eyes.

"Awesome! Come on!" Abi shouted as she and her brother both let the white rings travel up and down their bodies, changing them into their alter egos.

Abi's once light purple eyes now glowed a mysterious yellow. Her human clothes, which consisted of a red halter top, red headband (to hold back her shoulder length raven-black hair), a pair of army green shorts that stopped right below her knees, and red tennis shoes were now replaced with a black and white hazmat suit that looked similar to her dad's.

Only instead of the famous DP logo on her chest, there was a red AP. Her white gloves, which went up to her elbows, had red rings where they puffed out to cover the long, black sleeves of her suit. Her black and white pants also flared out to cover most of her red boots, leaving only a small red line showing where her feet were. Her hair was the same snow white her dad's was, but it was now in a pony tail instead of hanging loose like it had been in her human form. Her headband was still red.

Kyle, on the other hand, had the same hazmat suit as his dad, minus the blue KP logo and the blue swirls that mixed with the white ones on his gloves and shoes. His human clothes had consisted of what his dad had worn when he was younger. Only, his shirt was black with blue accents. His jeans were the same color as his eyes, and he wore combat boots. His eyes were an even more vibrant green than Danny's when he was in ghost form, but his hair was styled exactly like his dad's, snow white and all.

Once they'd flown through the kitchen to tell their mom where they were going, and listened to the short warning not to bother their dad while they were there, the two ghost teens flew into the Ghost Zone.

"Hey Deb! Hey Andy! Want to chill out?" shouted Abi from outside their tower. Deb and Andy were both Clockwork's kids and they had been best friends with Abi and Kyle ever since Danny had taken them to meet Clockwork, his mentor.

They were both blue skinned, like their dad, and they could both change their ages, but only to a certain extent since they hadn't actually been around as long as their dad.

Deb had long white hair with side bangs that hung to the left of her ghostly green eyes. She wore a deep purple cloak with light blue ribbons and a matching scarf. She also had a deep purple hood. Her face was round, and her hair was pulled into a pony, much like Abi's.

Andy wore basically the same thing his father did plus a hood. His white hair hung loosely from his round face. Soon, he would have bangs to cover his green eyes too.

Not girly bangs, though. Far from it.

He would have those bangs that the guys on fashion magazines had, and he would look good.

"Like, duh. Come on in guys!" shouted Deb in response. As the two teens flew into the tower and up to the third floor, they were greeted with their two friends.

"Our dads' are in the basement, so as long as we stay away from that level we should be able to make as much racket as we please!" said Andy with a mischievous smile on his face. He and Kyle high fived each other before flying off to Andy's room, leaving their two younger sisters behind.

"Well, so much for hanging out together," both girls said. They laughed when they realized that they'd both spoken at the same time until Deb asked, "So, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, why not?" replied Abi. "What movie should we watch?" she asked as they flew into a big pink room with rose vines covering the walls. It was Deb's room, and it had a pink round bed in the middle against the far vine covered wall with two bean bag chairs in front of it. The TV floated in front of the two girls as they took their rightful bean bags and looked at each other.

"How about a special movie?" asked Deb with a sly grin spreading across her face. 'Special movie' was her way of saying that they should watch the past. Since she was the only daughter of the Master of Time, watching the time stream was one of her favorite past times, especially when with a friend.

As Abi nodded her head, Deb asked, "Any special requests?"

Before Abi could shake her head 'no', the boys floated through the door and hopped stomach-first onto Deb's bed.

"Actually, ya. Our Dad was telling us about how our Mom used to help him and Uncle Tuck fight ghosts. Andy and I have a bet going on whether she was better at it than Uncle Tuck or not. I say she was, but he says no way. So, want to help us out?" asked Kyle with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin on his tanned face. Even as a ghost, their skins only slightly paled, so both Kyle and Abi looked pretty much human.

Minus the glowing white outline, snow white hair, and glowing green and yellow eyes.

With this new information, Deb's eyes opened wide as she screeched, "NO WAY?! YOUR _MOM_?" Once Abi nodded her head and returned the smile, Deb lifted her hand and moved it across the screen. Within seconds the TV came alive and the scene in front of the four teens showed Casper High. As they waited and watched for a ghost to attack, they couldn't help but laugh every time Sam blushed at one of Tucker's comments about how even though a fake-out-make-out may have the word 'fake' in it, it still had the words 'make' and 'out' too.

Apparently, since 'make' and 'out' outnumbered the word 'fake', it meant that Sam had actually made out with Danny.

Danny, on the other hand, didn't know what to do.

"Man, Mom was right," Kyle said as he bent over laughing. "Dad really was clueless!" At this, all four teens burst out laughing even harder than before.

"When was this, anyways?" asked the boys as they wiped nonexistent tears from their eyes.

"Well, from the looks of it, he can't be older than us. And since Aunt Val was chasing after him, I'm going to guess he's 14, just like Deb and me!" exclaimed Abi as she looked to Deb to see if she was right.

"Yup. You hit it right on the nose!" she replied with a smile.

"Hey guys, I wonder…" said Andy before he trailed off, shaking his head. This, of course, only made the other three teens annoyed.

"Come on dude, out with it!" yelled Kyle, who was starting to get angry.

He definitely had his father's temper.

"Well, I was just wondering if you two wanted to go into the past and give your Dad a run for his money!" he said.

Andy seemed to like this idea, remembering the muscle comment from earlier, but Abi shook him out of it by exclaiming, "NO! We can't be seen as bad ghosts, especially if we look like him. You know what Dad constantly says: the good guys always win. He'll figure it out and then we'll get in so much trouble!"

However, just because she was against _fighting_ her dad in the past, didn't mean she was against _hanging_ with her dad in the past.

"_But_," continued Deb, reading Abi's thoughts, "if you wanted to go chill and see what really went on in his life, I'm sure we could arrange it. Heck, we could even make a game out of it!"

"O.K., but we are going to need some rules," Andy spoke up, not wanting to let anyone have a chance to change their minds. "First, no _Going Ghost_ in front of them. Second, no telling them you're from the future. Third, the goal is to find out three things from each of them that they wouldn't tell you now. Deb and I will referee from here, considering we can't turn human."

"The 'them' consists of Uncle Tuck, Mom, and Dad, right?" questioned Abi.

"Bingo," answered Andy.

This was going to be fun.

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or constructive criticism, please review!**

**Knowing me, I will probably have the rest of the Fic done by the end of the week, so don't worry about updates(:**


	2. Chapter 2: The Invite

**Hey! I know my chapters are kind of long, but I don't like to hold back(: BTW, I still don't own DP! I'm just a committed Phan!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 2: The Invite**

"So, what exactly should we try to find out about 'em?" asked Abi.

She and Kyle had arrived in the past a few minutes earlier in an alley right outside the Nasty Burger. They had remembered that their parents had hung out at this restaurant all the time when they had been teens, so they concluded that this would be the best place to start their game.

"Hmm, good question. How about for Uncle Tuck, the real reason he hates vegetables, his middle name, and instead of a third question, we have to get whatever it is that he keeps in his beret?" answered Kyle with a proud smile.

To them, Uncle Tuck had always been pretty open with everything except a few of his smaller, more personal details. And they doubted that the story he gave them about why he only eats meat was true.

"Good ones. For Mom we should ask her where her tattoo is, what it is, and instead of a third question, we need to find her Diary and move its hiding place," Abi said with her father's grin clear on her face.

"EXCELLENT!" cried Kyle before he asked, "What about for Dad?"

Both teens gave each other a thoughtful look before Abi said, "Why he has a picture of Mom under his bed," which was followed by Kyle saying, "What he did with Uncle Tuck's locker, since he's bound to prank him eventually, and…" but neither teen knew what the third question should be.

"Well, since we replaced the third question for Mom and Uncle Tuck with a challenge, we should probably do the same thing with Dad," Kyle concluded.

Abi nodded before her eyes opened wide with an idea.

Kyle, excited at the devilish look his sister was giving him, waited eagerly for her to share.

"We need to trap him in one of our Fenton Thermos'!" she exclaimed. "Since ours are both empty, there's no risk involved. And we have to let him out in his room with the other one present."

Kyle smirked. That was actually a really good challenge, but one thing, "How do we let him go without him turning around and trapping us in his thermos?"

"Easy, we'll be invisible. That way he'll just be confused and will probably wake up thinking it was a dream," Abi replied.

With a shake of each other's hands, they both yelled "Game on!" before running into the Nasty Burger. Lucky for them, they had brought their wallets so they could actually buy something to eat.

Once they had gotten their orders, they looked around for a place to sit. The room was packed. After a few minutes, they finally found an empty booth near the middle of the room.

They sat down on opposite sides of each other and began to eat.

They barely had time to take their first bite before someone cleared their throat and they looked up into the eyes of Danny Fenton.

~Line Break!~

"Uh, hi. I know you're probably new here, since I haven't seen you around, but you're kind of in our spot," said Danny. Sam and Tucker were standing right behind them, food in hand, glaring at the two teens.

"Oh, wow, sorry! We didn't know!" exclaimed Abi. "But, if you guys didn't mind, do you think we could eat with you?"

Not expecting this, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were shocked. However, Tucker quickly got over it as he slid in next to Abi with a flirtatious spark in his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF, as in Too Fine. What's your name?" he asked.

At this, Kyle couldn't help but laugh at how wrong this was as well as at the totally disgusted face his sister was displaying. Danny and Sam couldn't help but chuckle as they rolled their eyes and took their seats next to Kyle.

"Um, sorry Unc-I mean Tucker, but I'm currently taken," replied Abi as she tried not to barf her tofu burger back up.

Tucker then turned to Kyle and asked, "My bad. Are you two dating?"

Now it was Abi who was laughing and Kyle who had the disgusted face.

"NO! I'M HER BROTHER!" he told him. With that, Danny and Sam started laughing along with Abi.

"Whoops, my bad. I thought you guys looked related, but you never know," Tucker said as he shrugged off what had just taken place. He then began eating his mega meaty burger, much to Sam and Abi's disgust.

"Hey, is that a tofu burger?" Sam asked Abi. She had thought she was the only one to ever eat the vegetarian meal offered at the Nasty Burger.

"Ya, I'm an Ultra-Recyclable Vegetarian," she replied. Sam simply smiled with wide eyes as she excitedly said, "Me too! Wow, this is so cool! Why'd you choose to be Vegan? I choose because I care about Mother Nature and…" as Sam explained why she'd chosen this lifestyle, Abi glanced at Kyle.

_CRAP, what should I tell her?_, the looked seemed to say.

With a raised eyebrow, his look answered, _Just stay vague._

"…So what about you?" asked Sam as she finally finished her explanation. Danny and Tucker seemed to believe that Abi was going to give a long-winded lecture too, but much to their surprise and pleasure, Abi kept her answer short.

"I don't really know why," she started. "My Mom is a Vegan, and after learning about everything you just said, I decided to follow in her footsteps."

"Oh, cool," Sam said with a smile.

"So, where are you guys from?" asked Danny, speaking up for the first time since he'd confronted them about the table.

Before Abi and Kyle were given a chance to panic, considering they were technically from Amity Park, they saw Danny's ghost sense go off. Luckily, they had been able to cover their own mouths with napkins to hide their senses.

"Um, I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!" Danny said as he hopped out of the booth and ran towards the bathroom.

This seemed strange to Abi and Kyle, who weren't used to seeing their dad have to hide to transform.

Before Sam or Tucker could excuse themselves too, something—no, someone—fell through the roof and crashed into their table.

It was Danny in Phantom form.

~Line Break!~

As the four teens tried to blink the dust and food parts out from their eyes, they found themselves staring at Danny, who was currently lying across their table.

Everyone in the restaurant, including its workers, ran out the front doors. Everyone, that is, but the four teens.

Sam and Tucker were about to scream Danny's name and run to his aid, but they suddenly remembered that Abi and Kyle were there.

Before they could yell to them to 'run for safety,' Kyle gave Abi a wink and they simultaneously yelled "COOL!" and ran to the counter before hopping up and grabbing some soda to drink as they prepared to watch what was playing out in front of them.

Sam and Tucker turned to each other, confused, but quickly snapped out of it when Skulker phased through the roof and began talking to Danny.

"Hahaha. This time, whelp, you will not escape me! For I, the greatest Ghost Hunter of the Ghost Zone, can finally claim you as my-" but while Skulker had started what sounded like the beginning of a long speech, Danny had grabbed the Fenton Thermos from Tucker's hands and sucked him into it.

"Well, that was easy," Danny said as he turned to face Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker, on the other hand, simply pointed in the direction of Abi and Kyle.

With a confused look on his face, he turned to see the two teens looking at him, with straws in their mouths. They smiled and waved and walked up to him.

With a gulp, Danny said, "Um, hi. What are you two doing?"

"Your Danny Phantom, aren't you?" asked Kyle, even though he knew the answer before he'd asked it.

Playing along, Abi added, "Wow that was so cool how you defeated Skulker! Wasn't that cool guys?" she asked as she turned to Sam and Tucker, who quickly nodded and pretended to be as excited as Kyle and Abi seemed to be to be talking to the famous Danny Phantom.

Danny, relaxing when he realized that Abi and Kyle weren't a threat, started to speak to them.

"Thanks. It's my job to protect Amity Park and its citizens from ghosts like Skulker. I'm glad you appreciated…." he trailed off before asking, "Hey, how did you know his name?"

Abi mentally slapped herself in the head, as did Kyle before he said, "He, uh, screamed it out during that long monologue." With a sheepish grin on his face, he hoped his mom, who always had an eye and ear for details, wouldn't remember that Skulker hadn't actually said his name.

Lucky for him, she didn't.

Abi then decided to flip the tables in an attempt to get out of this awkward situation. "Hey guys, where's Danny? He should meet Phantom too! I don't want him to be jealous or anything."

It worked. The tables instantly flipped.

"Uh, sorry. I'll have to meet your friend another time. I've got to go!" With that, Danny flew upwards and phased through the roof. Not two minutes later, he returned in his human form trying to look confused at the scene.

"What happened?" he asked, as though he didn't already know.

"Dude, you totally just missed meeting Danny Phantom. He's a pretty cool guy. Or, ghost," Kyle added as he chuckled.

"Ah, darn! That's O.K. I've seen him other times. He is pretty cool, isn't he?" Danny replied with a cocky grin of his own.

As the two started to talk about how 'cool' Danny Phantom was, Abi decided they'd had enough interaction for one day. Besides, it was starting to get late and she and Kyle still needed to find a place to crash.

Grabbing her brother by the arm, she said, "Sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but we need to go find a place to spend the night. Come on Kyle."

There was that assertiveness and sarcasm that she'd gotten from her mother.

As she and her brother turned to say their good-byes, they were stopped with two very strong hands on their shoulders.

The hands, of course, belonged to Sam.

~Line Break!~

"Wait, you two don't have a place to sleep tonight? Where are your parents?" Sam asked the two teens.

Before Abi could think of anything to say in response, Kyle spoke up, "Well, our parents are kind of rich, so we get to travel a lot and since we are pretty responsible, they're allowing us to take a bus trip and explore until we find an interesting town to stay in. Our parents are back at home, probably waiting for us to call them since we said we would around 10."

"Oh, well, you guys are welcome to stay at my place with me as long as my parents don't see you. I'm currently not speaking to them so I doubt they'd let me have people over," Sam responded with a rebellious grin on her face. She then turned to Danny and Tucker and asked, "You guys want to spend the night too? We could get to know Kyle and, uh, what's your name?" she asked Abi.

"Abi. That's A-b-i. Short for Abigail. And that sounds like fun! Thanks!" Abi answered.

"No probs Abi. By the way, I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam." She then turned to Tucker and Danny and asked, "So, you two in or not?"

"Are you kidding me? DUH," replied Tucker at the same time Danny nodded his head in agreement.

~Line Break!~

Once all five teens successfully succeeded sneaking into Sam's basement, the girls got to work organizing the sleeping bags Sam grabbed from the closet in a circle around a fake fire. The boys had gone to get snacks.

"Hey, is it O.K. if I use your room to change?" Abi asked Sam.

Sam nodded and gave her directions. Abi quickly found her room and started searching for the Diary. She couldn't quite remember where her mom had told her she had hid it, but she knew it was somewhere around her bed.

After a few seconds of searching, she found it. It had been hidden under a bunch of photos of the trio in the corner under her bed sheet. She quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into the opposite corner before changing into her pajamas and walking back to where she'd left Sam.

When she got back, she saw that the boys had created a mountain of junk food around the fake fire. Sam then walked to her room to change like the rest of them had.

Abi walked up to Kyle and whispered in his ear, "Check off the Diary. That victory is mine." She winked before laughing and going over to join Danny and Tucker in picking out a movie.

Kyle was not pleased. He had already planned out how he would sneak his way into Sam's room and move the Diary. He just knew Andy was laughing at him. He didn't like losing.

Then he thought about the other challenges, and his smile returned to his face as he began planning out how to execute Uncle Tuck's.

When Sam returned, she found that Danny, Tucker, and Abi were arguing about which movie to watch. Kyle was grinning, but he rolled his eyes before walking over to them and holding his hands out.

As he closed his eyes, he dropped two movies.

"This one," he said as he held the third movie. Much to Danny and Abi's luck, he'd chosen the movie Tucker wanted to watch. Tucker grinned before snatching the disk from Kyle and running towards Sam.

"Here we are. Pop that baby in and let's get settled!" he told Sam, handing her the DVD and pushing her towards the movie projector.

As this was happening, Danny and Abi plopped on to the couch, quickly followed by Kyle, who sat next to Abi. Sam then sat next to Danny, and Tucker next to Kyle.

_Perfect, _Kyle thought. _This will only make the challenge that much easier for me._

Half way through the movie, Abi looked at Kyle. There was a gross scene on the screen and she did not wish to see it. What she did see, however, was what appeared to be a missing arm from his shirt sleeve.

As she realized what he was doing, she tried to think of a way to stop him. She couldn't think fast enough because a few seconds later, Kyle held the piece of paper that had been inside Tucker's beret. He sneaked a peak before putting in back and returning his arm visible.

She glared at him, but quickly changed it to one of curiosity. She wanted to know what was on the paper.

Kyle, knowing how badly Abi wanted to know, let a gloating grin appear on his face before mouthing the words 'blackmail' and 'picture' at her. She instantly understood.

For years her mom and dad had wondered where the only picture of their fake-out-make-out had been hidden after Uncle Tucker had told them that he had hacked into the video feed and saved the picture before deleting the night's ghostly events.

This had been the first time Cujo, the ghost dog, had come out to play.

With a grin on both their faces, Kyle and Abi turned back to watch the rest of the movie while trying to hold back their laughter when Tucker's hand had moved up to his head to try and feel whatever movement he had felt a minute earlier.

On top of that, they knew Danny's ghost sense had gone off and disappeared since Kyle had used his powers for a short amount of time. Danny, confused, decided to ignore it, seeing that he hadn't seen anything phase through the room or attack them.

_Two down, seven to go_, thought Kyle.

**Thanks for the support! The third chapter will be posted later today(: **


	3. Chapter 3: Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Here's the next update, like promised! I hope it doesn't disappoint! And ya, I still don't own DP!**

**On with the story! **

**Chapter 3: Like Mother, Like Daughter**

"O.K. Tucker, truth or dare?" asked Sam.

The five teens had finished watching two movies and decided that the only way to better get to know each other was to play a game of Truth or Dare.

As all five teens laid on their stomachs in their sleeping bags, they stared at Tucker, waiting for him to respond.

The game had just started, and Abi and Kyle both knew that this would be the perfect way to get the answers for both Tucker and Sam's questions. All they had to do was wait.

"Dare," Tucker answered.

Well, unless Tucker only did the dares. That would make it a whole lot harder.

Lucky for them, it was Sam who got to pick the dare. And since they had all opted for no chickens, she had decided to dare him to eat a carrot.

Tucker almost fainted, but he courageously took the carrot from Sam and, holding his nose, stuffed the orange vegetable into his mouth.

It took three whole minutes for Tucker to chew and swallow the thing. Kyle, seeing this as a perfect opportunity, asked Tucker, "Do you hate all veggies? Or just carrots?"

Abi couldn't help but be a little upset that she had forgotten to speak up, but she shrugged it off. She would just ask about the middle name.

"All veggies. They are nasty. It started when I was a toddler. I had a dream about all the vegetables attacking me. It freaked me out so much that I swore to never eat them again," Tucker replied.

That was not the answer Kyle or Abi were expecting. Whenever they had asked future Tucker, he'd said that it was because their mom had done something to his broccoli one day at lunch in middle school to make it taste like mud and soap and that he'd never trusted another veggie again.

This was so much funnier and way more embarrassing, yet Tucker seemed at ease as he told them. There was nary a hint of embarrassment.

_O.K., two for Kyle_, Abi thought.

After a few more truth or dares from the rest of the group, Abi had been picked, and she'd been picked before Kyle.

"Truth," she said as she smirked at Danny, who'd been the one to ask her.

"What do you really think of Danny Phantom?" he asked. She wasn't sure if he was trying to lay down ground work to make a move later or if he was just curious.

She really hoped it was the second one. What was with these guys and hitting on her?

Well, since she looked so much like her mother, she thought it was kind of logical.

"I think that he was really nice and super cool," Abi said. Seeing the look that it brought to Danny's face, she quickly added, "I can't wait to tell my boyfriend I met him! He's a huge fan too."

Danny looked a little disappointed, but she didn't really care. That would just be weird.

She did see that Sam had breathed out a sigh of relief after she added that last part. Abi smiled.

"Tucker, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth," he answered. Abi mentally began to celebrate as she asked, "What's your middle name?"

"Isaac," he said with a smirk. No doubt he'd been thinking that that was an easy question and he'd totally gotten lucky. Little did he know his future self refused to tell Kyle and Abi because he knew how much it bothered them that he knew their full names, but they didn't know his.

Five more minutes went by. Abi and Kyle learned a lot about everyone and even had a few laughs at some of the more ridiculous dares that took place.

Kyle was then asked about what his and Abi's parents did for a living. To this, he had answered that his dad worked in law enforcement and his mom was a wedding planner, which weren't total lies.

His dad did protect people and stopped ghosts from doing illegal activities, and one time their mom had told them that the closest thing she'd had to a job since the world found out about Danny's secret was planning weddings, since she'd just finished planning her's, Uncle Tuck's, and Jazz's weddings all within a year from one another.

"So, Sam, Truth or Dare?" Kyle asked.

"Truth," Sam said. It seemed that Kyle and Abi were lucky tonight, considering they really wanted her and Tucker to pick Truth.

"Do you have a tattoo? And if so, what is it?" he smugly asked.

"That's two questions. You have to pick one," Sam protested while trying to stop blushing.

"Fine. I'm going to assume that you have one, so what is it?" he asked her.

Abi could tell that Sam was mentally cursing at herself for not just answering the first question before protesting. Now she was stuck.

"It's, a, uh, black rose with, um, two leaves and a small vine with three thorns." Sam quickly answered after a couple intense minutes, which had been filled with anticipation.

Danny and Tucker both went wide eyed as they stared at her in disbelief. Before they could form a plan of finding where, Sam said, "O.K. enough of this. Let's try and get some sleep. I'm tired, and from the looks of it," she paused as she saw Abi and Kyle yawn, "I'm not the only one."

Danny and Tucker both seemed a little disappointed, but they agreed and the five teens snuggled into their sleeping bags and dozed off to sleep.

~Line Break!~

That is, until Sam got up and quietly walked to her room.

Abi, assuming she was the only one up, had been startled when she saw Sam move past her. So naturally, she quickly followed her to her room.

"Hey, Sam," she whispered, "You in here?"

The door closed behind her and the lights came on to display the Goth décor of Sam's room. It kind of reminded her of Kyle's room.

After blinking several times to stop from being blinded, Abi walked over to Sam, who was currently sitting on her bed.

"Did I wake you?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, I was already awake. Why are you up?"

"No reason. I just,um, forgot to check on my, uh, Diary." At saying this, she lightly blushed before adding, "You never know with those two. Do you have one?"

"Ya, actually, I do. I know exactly what you mean. Whenever my brother has friends over, I can't go to sleep until I'm confident that my Diary is exactly where I'd left it," she confided in Sam. "Is yours where you left it?" she hesitantly added.

"No, and I'm a little worried. I've got some personal stuff in here, and I would hate to see what the result would be if one of the guys found out and told the other one."

With that, Abi felt a little guilty. She didn't want her mom to worry that the guys had read something that held her deepest thoughts.

"Um, I have a confession," Abi started. Biting her lip, she hurried to finish confessing to Sam. "When I was in here earlier, I dropped my shirt and went to pick it up and I saw a book stick out of the mattress and I got curious so I grabbed it but when I realized what it was I put it back but I guess I didn't put it in the right place and I didn't look I promise. I'm really, really sorry."

She had made it up on the fly and had tried to say it as fast as possible, forgetting to breath in between statements. Still biting her lower lip, she looked at Sam, half expecting her to be mad. Instead she saw relief.

"It's alright. I forgive you. I'm glad you respected me enough to not sneak a peek and then tell me when you saw that I was worried," she said with a smile.

Abi smiled back before saying, "Thanks."

Then, an idea popped into her head.

"What?" asked Sam, seeing the look that was forming on Abi's face.

Hesitantly, she said "I have a tattoo too. It's a black heart with fire and no one knows I have it. Not even my brother. I was thinking that I'd tell you where mine was if you tell me where yours is?" It was kind of a long shot, and Abi was a little surprised she'd done just that. After all, she hadn't even told her mom in the future when she'd gotten it done, so why did she want to tell her now?

"Deal," Sam said, after contemplating for a few moments. "You first though."

"It's behind my right ear." Abi then turned to her right and folded her ear over to show off her ink. She was not expecting what came next.

"No way! Mine too!" Sam said in a dangerously loud voice as she turned to her right, folded her ear, and revealed her ink.

"Wow, that's awesome."

After talking for about an hour, the two girls scurried back to their sleeping bags. Before drifting off to sleep, Abi couldn't help but think two things.

One: she had even more in common with her mom than she'd thought, which was hard to believe since they already shared so much, including looks.

And two: now the score was tied.

**I didn't think it would be possible, but I may finish the next chapter tonight! I've got a bit of a writers bug I guess(: I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! TTYL**


	4. Chapter 4: Whoops!

**WOW, three chapters in one day. I hope you all enjoy it! And ya, you guessed it, I still don't own DP :(**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 4: Whoops**

When morning finally came around, the five teens were in no rush to get up.

They were comfortable, they were warm, and they still weren't fully awake.

That is, until they got hungry.

As they got up and started heading to the mini kitchen, Abi grabbed Kyle and pulled him aside before whispering to him, "It's behind her right ear."

At first, Kyle was a little confused, but he quickly caught on. He then whispered back, "Tie game. Up to Dad now." With grins on their faces, they both walked over to where the other three were.

"Have we talked about why you two look a lot like Danny and Sam?" asked Tucker when Abi and Kyle joined the table. They'd been hoping the three had been too oblivious to notice the family resemblance.

Leave it to Uncle Tuck to figure it out.

When he'd asked, Abi and Kyle had both froze. They looked at each other trying hard to think of a good excuse.

"Now that you said that Tuck, I can see how much Sam and Abi look alike," Danny added in, which Sam followed up by saying, "And I can totally see the resemblance between Kyle and Danny."

_Crud, this is NOT good_, Abi and Kyle thought as they prayed to God that something would happen or they would think of something quick.

Then, Kyle smiled while slowly saying, "Hmm, I guess you're right. I thought about it a little last night when I first noticed. I guess it's true what they say. 'One in a million.'" He added that last part with a nervous chuckle before turning to his sister.

Abi, catching on, added, "Ya. Since there are obviously more than a million people on Earth, I guess we were bound to find people who look like us! Luckily, you guys are nice."

"Totally. I'd hate to think that someone who looks like me was out there somewhere being a jerk to someone else," said Kyle.

"I never thought about that. But it does make sense," said Sam after what seemed like a lifetime, but had probably only been a few seconds.

"Cool," said Danny and Tucker.

Everyone's attention was quickly turned back to breakfast, but that was short lived.

Abi and Kyle were quick to remember what their parents had told them; careful what you wish for.

Seconds after Danny, Abi, and Kyle's ghost senses went off, an Ecto-pus phased through the ceiling.

Danny looked relieved. This would go by quick and easy.

He was about to change when Sam hit in on the shoulder and darted her eyes towards Abi and Kyle. He couldn't help but panic.

Abi and Kyle, who knew they couldn't be here if Danny was to 'Go Ghost' winked at each other before faking a scream and running down the hall to the bathroom and shutting the door.

They counted to 10 before they believed it to be safe for them to come out. Just to be sure though, they stayed for 10 more seconds before peeking their heads around the corner.

"It's cool guys. Danny Phantom just left and the ghosts are gone. You can come out," said Danny.

They did.

"So, what do you guys want to do know?" asked Danny, obviously trying to steer the conversation away from ghosts before any questions were asked.

"You guys have any game stations?" Kyle asked.

"Ya, at my house. We can go over when we finish eating," Danny said. He and Tucker looked very pleased at learning that they had a new gamer among them.

"Cool, but do you mind if we catch up a little later? Kyle and I need to call our parents and take a few pics for them. We'll just take a quick walk through the park," said Abi, speaking up.

The trio nodded and the five teens began to make breakfast.

~Line Break!~

As Kyle and Abi walked towards the park, Sam turned to Danny and Tucker and said, "Guys, I have a weird feeling about those two. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I just know something's off."

"I know what you mean Sam. I was thinking the same thing," said Danny.

"Ah, c'mon. You guys are just being paranoid," said Tucker as the trio walked into Danny's room and shut the door behind them.

"Well, there is one way to know for sure…" Sam said, leaving Danny to finish the thought.

Without another word, he stood up and let the white rings wash over his body. Danny quickly phased out the window and invisibly headed towards the park.

~Line Break!~

When Kyle and Abi finally found a dark place in the park that was far enough away from the people of Amity Park, they shouted, "I'm Going Ghost!"

When their transformations were complete, they floated off the ground. It had been hours since they'd practiced last, and a good sparring would do them well.

They shook hands before they put up a shield using their Ectoplasm. They didn't want any stray Ecto-blasts to hit some innocent bystander or animal. Plus, that would totally blow their cover.

The two siblings began to fight, yelling witty banter whenever they could. After a good 20 minutes, and surrender from Abi, the two teens were satisfied with their practice. In the future, their Dad made them practice for a minimum of 20 minutes, three times a day, every day.

They weren't about to get out of shape just because they had traveled back in time.

Just as they were about to turn back to their human forms, their ghosts' senses went off.

They went into a battle stance, Ectoplasm at their ready, when they saw Danny Phantom flying their way.

~Line Break!~

As Danny flew towards the park, his ghost sense went off.

_Oh no_, he thought. _What if a ghost is attacking Abi and Kyle?_

He quickened up his speed just as he saw two figures dash into the woods. We flew lower, following the two shadows.

Just as he thought he was going catch up to them, he was hit by an Eco-ray. Hard. He fell to the ground unconscious.

~Line Break!~

As soon as Abi and Kyle saw Danny flying their way, they did the first thing they thought to do: run.

They dashed into the park, dodging trees as they tried to escape Danny, who they could feel was chasing after them.

They knew he was getting closer, but right before they were caught, Kyle grabbed Abi and turned them both invisible.

_Duh_, she thought.

As they waited for Danny to pass them, Kyle told Abi the plan. They would sneak up behind him and knock him out.

Not five seconds after Abi agreed Danny flew past them and into a small opening. They followed.

When they had him in their line of fire, they let out Ecto-rays just powerful enough to knock him out, but not powerful enough to cause any real physical damage.

It worked.

"I can't believe we just knocked our Dad unconscious," Abi muttered.

Kyle just shook his head before turning human, like Danny had done when he'd hit the ground. Abi followed suit.

"That was a close one. How are we going to explain this to him when he wakes up?" Abi asked, fear and annoyance clear in her voice.

Kyle pondered this before pointing to a stone path and saying, "We'll walk over there and wait for him to wake up. When he does, we'll walk through this way, snap a picture of us, and then pretend to look surprised that he's here. We'll run up to him, ask if he's O.K., and then we'll all go back to his house and play video games."

Abi was about to protest, but suddenly Danny stirred. Kyle and Abi quickly went to the spot Kyle pointed at earlier so they could 'happen upon' Danny.

Little did they know that Danny had seen a little too much.

~Line Break!~

As Danny came too, he got up from the ground and looked around. He was in the park.

He held his head. It was slightly pounding, but other than that he seemed to be fine. He got up before trying to recall what exactly had just happened.

The last thing he remembered before he'd blacked out had been two pairs of legs approach him, both with black and white bottoms. One had had red shoes while the other white and blue boots.

_Were they ghosts?_,he thought to himself. Before he had a chance to think anything more, he heard a gasp.

"Danny, is that you?" Abi called out in her most worried and confused voice she could muster.

At first, Danny thought it was Sam, but he quickly snapped out of it in time for Kyle and Abi to walk up to him and help him to a nearby bench.

"Dude, you O.K.?" asked Kyle.

"Uh, ya," Danny replied while trying to think of an excuse for being out in the park alone.

"What were you doing out here all by yourself?" asked Abi.

_Great_, thought Danny.

"I, uh, I mean _we_ got worried when you guys didn't show up after almost a half hour and I volunteered to go out and find you guys in case you were lost?" Danny answered, even though it sounded more like a question. He hoped they hadn't noticed.

Well, they did notice, but they ignored it knowing that it was best to go along with his story.

"Hmm, I guess we did kind of get lost, didn't we sis?" Kyle asked as he turned to Abi.

"Ya, I guess we've been wandering longer and farther than we thought!" Abi said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to find you guys. C'mon, let's head back to my place and get this party started!" cheered Danny. It took all of Kyle's will power for him not to roll his eyes at Danny's eccentric phrase.

The two teens pretended to be full of enthusiasm as they follow Danny back to his place.

~Line Break!~

After hours of gaming, all five teens were exhausted. It was then that Abi asked Danny if they could use his guest bedroom to crash for the night. After running it by his parents, he showed them the way before heading back to his room.

"Hey guys, I have to tell you something," Danny said when he closed his door. He looked at Sam and Tucker before he sat back down at the head of his bed.

Tucker turned the desk chair he was sitting in so he was facing Danny while Sam sat at the foot of the bed, looking worried.

"Is something wrong Danny? You looked kind of shaken up when you, Kyle, and Abi returned from the park. Care to share with the rest of us?" Sam said.

"Ya, when I went to the park to check on them, I was attacked. I didn't actually see what it was, but from what I saw before I passed out, I think it was two ghosts." As Danny went on to explain what exactly had happened, Sam and Tucker gave them their full attention.

When he'd finished, Sam said, "Isn't it _odd_ that Abi and Kyle just _happened_ to show up almost instantly after you woke up? And isn't it strange that there were _two_ ghosts you saw, and there are _two_ of them?"

"Whoa, are you crazy Sam? Do you actually think Abi and Kyle are ghosts or something?" Tucker exclaimed as his arms bolted into the air, dramatically flaring around.

"I don't know what I'm saying, but I do know that it's a strange coincident. Besides, what do we actually know about them?" Sam said in reply to Tucker's outburst.

"Sam has a point. There's a lot of stuff were missing, and I plan on figuring it out. You guys going to help?" he asked Tucker and Sam, to which they both nodded in response.

"Good, then we'll start in the morning."

~Line Break!~

Standing outside the door to Danny's room in their human forms, Kyle and Abi gave each other a worried glance before they quickly flew back to the guest bedroom.

"This is _not_ good Kyle! He's on to us!" Abi said as she began to freak out. "Maybe we should just call it even and head back to our own time. We'll have Deb set the time back to before they met us and—" but before she could finish, she was cut off by Kyle.

"No. We're so close to the end. Dad has taught us never to give up hope, even when the situation seems bad. We. Can. Do. This."

After taking some calming breaths, Abi nodded.

"Tomorrow, we finish the game. Then we'll head home and set everything straight, O.K.?" Kyle asked.

"O.K." said Abi, before smirking and adding, "Game on!"

**I kind of gotten carried away there with those line breaks; my bad! I'm sure I wasn't the only one to guess that it would come down to this challenge. What kind of story wouldn't have an exciting tie breaker?**

**Right now, I plan on finishing and posting the next chapter sometime tomorrow. Thanks for all the support Phans!**


	5. Chapter 5: And the Winner Is

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, but I've been swamped! I play a sport and I'm pretty competitve(: I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 5: And the Winner Is…**

When Danny got up, he put on his normal shirt and walked out in to the hallway, ready to head to the bathroom. Since it was still early in the morning, he hadn't expected anyone else to be up. Until he smacked right into Kyle.

"Ouch, whoops. Sorry dude, didn't see you," Danny apologized.

"No probs dude, not your fault," answered Kyle, with a grin.

"What's up?" asked Danny, remembering that it was morning and he'd promised Tucker and Sam that'd he'd pay extra attention to Abi and Kyle.

"Nothing, it's just, it was you who pulled the prank on Tucker the other night at Sam's, wasn't it?"

Danny smiled before adding a quick chuckle. Since Tucker and Danny often stayed over at Sam's, she'd installed lockers for them to keep extra clothes and stuff in so they didn't have to worry about constantly having to stop by their homes to pick stuff up.

It was also a good thing in case they needed to hide Danny after a bad ghost attack.

"Ya, how'd you know? I thought for sure I'd convinced everyone that Sam had done it."

"I don't know, just a feeling. You mind if I ask you what exactly it was that was spilt all over him?"

"Haha, it was Ectoplasm from my parents lab mixed with maple syrup from Sam's kitchen."

"Nicely done. I must admit, I admire a good prank. I'll have to try it out on my sis when we get home, minus the Ectoplasm, of course," Kyle added with a mischievous grin spreading from his lips.

"Totally, it'll so be worth it!" Danny said, as he made his way into the bathroom.

Once Danny had closed the door, Kyle flew back to the guest room, only to have Abi fly out. He grinned at her to show that he was now ahead in their game.

Abi only grinned back. She'd figured that he would ask Danny about the locker, so she was taking it upon herself to ask about the photo.

She landed in front of Danny's room and was about to knock when he walked out of the bathroom and right into her.

"Ops, sorry!" Danny said as he helped Abi off the floor. "Man, that's the second time today, and I've only been awake for 10 minutes!"

"Haha, chill, it's no big," Abi told him while fixing her hair and clothes.

Danny opened the door to his room and Abi followed him inside.

"So, is there something you wanted?" asked Danny as he sat on his bed.

_Wow_, she thought. _Luck must really be on our side._

Without noticing it, the picture of Sam that Danny had kept under his bed had slipped out a little when Danny had jumped back into bed, so it was now visible in the light.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting us spend the night," Abi started, mentally running through her plan in her head.

"You've all been really nice and…" she let her voice trail off as she walked over to his bed and picked up the picture.

Danny's face instantly blushed as he snatched the photo out from her grasp.

"Why do you have a picture of Sam under your bed? Are you two dating?" asked Abi.

"No, we're, uh, just really good friends," Danny struggled to say. His face was quickly layering in more shades of red.

"Then, why do you have a photo of her under your bed?" Abi smugly replied.

She walked over to the foot of his bed and plopped down while giving him a look that said he could trust her. It was the same look she'd seen her mom do to her dad after a really bad ghost fight. Normally, this was the part she and Kyle would be excused to go to their rooms.

She guessed the look was working, because Danny seemed to calm down before confessing, "I don't really know why I keep it under my bed. I just do, you know?"

"Go on," she said in a soft tone, telling him she was willing to listen.

"It's just, Sam and I have been best friends since elementary school. She gave me the photo about a year ago with a note when I had, uh, passed out from studying hard one night, which she happened to see."

Abi knew that the bit about studying was a lie. He'd probably passed out after a fight and Tucker and Sam had brought him here, written a note, and left him to rest and heal.

But, for obvious reasons, Abi didn't say that. She nodded to tell him to keep going.

"When I woke up and read the note and saw the picture, I guess I liked it so much that I kept it close to me. I liked the idea that she'd been worried and so I kept it," Danny finished.

Abi nodded showing that she understood. She got up and told him, "I think that's really sweet," before walking out his door and into the guest room.

~Line Break!~

"You know, I knew it would come down to this challenge," Kyle said when he greeted Abi at the door to their room.

"Ya, me too. It just wouldn't have been a fun game if we didn't get the chance to battle Dad," she added.

"All we have to do know is disguise ourselves so we don't look just like him when we 'Go Ghost'," Kyle said.

The two teens looked at each other before lifting their heads and speaking into the air.

"Andy, Deb, a little help?"

"Time, stop," they heard Andy say a few minutes after they asked the question. He and Deb stepped out of their time portal at into the guest bedroom.

"At your service," said Deb, with a slight bow.

Abi laughed, but Kyle said, "Do you guys have anything that will disguise our outfits?"

Deb and Andy looked at each other before turning over their bare hands. Instantly, two cloaks with hoods, one red and one dark blue, appeared.

"Wear these and keep the hoods up. Since your Mom said his nickname used to be 'Clueless 1,' these should work fine," Andy said as they handed their two friends the cloaks.

They grabbed them before allowing the white rings to wash over them and put their new cloaks on. Abi had chosen the red one, and Kyle the dark blue one.

"Time in," Deb said as she and Andy disappeared back into their time portal.

Kyle and Abi both nodded as they flew through the walls and into Danny's room.

~Line Break!~

Danny had just turned into Danny Phantom moments before two ghosts phased through his wall.

They were both wearing cloaks, one red, one blue, and hoods to cover their faces. All Danny could see were their glowing eyes.

The one in the dark blue cloak had green eyes, much like Danny's, but way more vibrant. The one in the red cloak had bright, yellow eyes.

Before Danny could do a thing, the two ghosts grabbed his arms and flung him through the wall to his bedroom.

He phased through it before floating in the air outside his room. When the two ghosts followed suit, Danny decided that a battle directly in front of Fenton works would not be good.

With a grin on his face, he yelled to the two ghosts in cloaks, "Hey, if you came looking for me, you've found me! But, are you fast enough to catch me?"

With that, Danny flew off towards the park, eager to find a good place to battle.

Abi and Kyle smiled before following his lead.

Once they were in the park, Kyle and Abi grounded themselves on opposite sides of Danny. They shot Ecto-blasts, but Danny had protected himself by forming a shield. He retaliated by shooting them both with his own Ecto-rays.

He missed the one in the dark blue cloak, but was spot on with the one in the red, who'd been pushed back into hitting a tree.

The one in blue pointed and laughed at the one in the red, confusing Danny.

But before he could say anything, the blue one spoke.

"No witty banter, Phantom? Hmm, what a shame. I was hoping I could learn a few lines."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I was taught not to talk to strangers," Danny said as he blasted an ice ray.

For the next few minutes, Danny and the one in the blue cloak battled it out, each being hit and equally becoming tired.

Before Danny could grab his Fenton thermos, he felt a pull from behind him.

_What?,_ he asked himself as he was sucked away and locked into the thermos.

"Hey! No fair!" shouted Kyle to Abi.

She only smiled as she exclaimed, "All's fair in love and war. I win!"

But before she could start celebrating, both she and Kyle were blasted by Ecto-rays.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I hope to post the next chapter sometime tomorrow(: **


	6. Chapter 6: Danielle

**Hey Phans! Here's the chapter I promised! I hope you love it as much as I do(: I DON'T OWN DP :(**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Danielle**

When Kyle and Abi had gotten over the shock of being hit, and their hoods falling down, they looked into the sky to see their older sister, Danielle, floating above them.

And she looked mad.

Well, technically, even though their mom hadn't given birth to her like she had them, her being a clone and all, she was still their older sister.

When Kyle and Abi had been younger, they'd asked their parents why Danielle, who was really only five years older than them, was still in a twelve year olds body. It turns out Vlad, the family enemy, had cloned Danny in an attempt to try and make a perfect ghost son.

Only, when he'd taken hair from one of Danny's t-shirts, he'd also taken some of their mom's hair.

Since both had thick black hair, Vlad hadn't noticed until the clone turned out to be a girl.

A few years after they defeated Vlad, Dani had come back to visit her 'cousin' when Uncle Tucker asked why she was a girl.

Aunt Jazz, who had been brought up to speed on all things ghost, asked why she called them cousins.

When the group looked at Jazz like she was crazy, she had turned to them and said, "She's actually more like your daughter than she is your cousin."

This had freaked everyone out, but Danny had spoken up and had said, "Well, that certainly makes more sense. That's probably why I feel so protective of you."

After Sam had made a sarcastic remark about being a father so young, Uncle Tucker had re-voiced his question.

"That still doesn't answer why she's a girl. If her DNA had solely come from Danny, than she'd be a boy."

Apparently, as soon as he had said those words, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Dani saw the answer that was in front of their very eyes.

Only Danny had been left in the dark.

After giving him a few more hints, Danny had caught on. When Kyle had asked if it was awkward for him and their mom when they realized that Sam was the 'mother,' Danny had shaken his head.

"For maybe two seconds, ya, but we got over it pretty fast," he'd said before continuing. "Lucky for everyone, your Mom and I were already dating, so that helped a lot."

As they continued to explain what they'd done afterwards and how they'd welcomed Dani into their lives, Danielle finished by saying, "And I couldn't wish for a better family! I love you guys so much and I'm blessed that I now have siblings!"

Dani had taken Kyle and Abi into a sibling hug, looking at them as though she'd just won the lottery. Kyle and Abi couldn't help but smile.

That is, until Danielle's voice brought them back to their present situation when she yelled, "Let my cousin go!"

The two teens gave each other a look before turning invisible and flying back to Danny's house. They knew Dani would go find Sam and Tucker and tell them what just happened, but they also knew that by the time they would get to Danny's house, they would be long gone, and all would be set back to as it should be.

~Line Break!~

"O.K., ready?" asked Abi, as she and Kyle stood in the middle of Danny's room, thermos in hand.

"Ready," he responded. The two teens turned invisible again as Abi open the thermos, and out came an unconscious Danny.

But much to their disappointment and fear, it was Danny Phantom that came out. _Not_ Danny Fenton.

"AHH!" screamed Abi. "What are we going to do?! We can't just leave him like that!"

Kyle and Abi both turned visible, which was a mistake. Danny had woken up and was furious that he had been crammed into a tiny thermos.

Danny made rings of Ectoplasm around the two teens before approaching them.

He stopped and gasped when he saw their faces.

"Abi? Kyle? You're ghosts?!" he exclaimed.

They were caught. And to make matters worse, the door to Danny's room had burst open to reveal a very pissed off Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani.

Before anything drastic could happen, Abi and Kyle opened their mouths to say that they could explain, but someone else had beaten them to it.

~Line Break!~

"Time out," said Clockwork, as he stepped in to Danny's room from the time portal. He flew over to the six teens and draped the time medallions over their heads.

"Clockwork?" asked Danny, Abi, and Kyle in surprised tones. Only Abi and Kyle were surprised because they had thought for sure that it would be Deb and Andy.

Danny just sounded confused.

"Daniel, can you please release Abigail and Kyle?" Clockwork asked Danny with raised eyebrows. Danny did as he was asked, and Abi and Kyle stood up, heads looking down towards the ground.

"What is going on?" Danny asked Clockwork as yet another figure walked through the still open time portal.

"It seems our kids have gotten caught," said the older Danny. This only caused teen Danny's mouth to open even wider than it had before.

Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Dani were too busy shooting their eyes between the two Danny's, with wide open mouths of their own, to say or do anything.

"Hi Dad," said Kyle and Abi in a defeated tone, eyes still staring at the carpet on Danny's floor.

"I must say Clockwork, I didn't know it was possible for you to lose a bet, but, seeing that it was Abi that actually captured me, looks like I'll be learning to teleport earlier than expected.

With this, Abi and Kyle's heads shot up, mouths hanging open as they exclaimed, "YOU KNEW?"

"Children, I know everything. I'm surprised you, Debra, and Andrew had forgotten," Clockwork said as he continued to switch between his ages.

Teen Danny, though, had other things on his mind.

"I'm going to learn to teleport? Awesome!" he said as he fist pumped into the air.

Future Danny and Clockwork simply looked at each other before future Danny said, "Man, I really was clueless."

~Line Break!~

"So, let me get this straight," teen Danny said as he paced in front of everyone. "These are my kids and they are friends with Clockwork's kids, and they decided that they wanted to come back to the past as a type of game and you, or we, knew about it but decided to place bets instead of stopping them, and now your here to bring them back to the future and can't decide if you should let us remember this or not?"

"Exactly," answered Clockwork with an amused smile on his face.

Future Danny stood up and walked over to Abi and Kyle before telling them, "When we get back, do _not_ tell your mother. Or we will _all_ be in big trouble."

With quick nods of their heads and smiles on their faces, the two teens in question started to float towards the time portal, which Clockwork had just opened.

"Oh, and, you two are going to have to clean both homes when we get back. Are we clear?" Danny from the future said.

The smiles immediately vanished, but they agreed and disappeared back into the future.

"So, what should we do about the children?" Clockwork asked future Danny.

"Hmm, I don't know. I _would_ like to remember this, but it _might _alter a few things," he replied.

"Aw, c'mon. How badly could it alter the time stream. It's not like we know much other than what we were told," teen Danny said, knowing exactly what to say to try and convince his older self.

Just as he was about to agree, Tucker decided to ask, "So, who's their Mom?"

Sam instantly turned a deep shade of red, Danny's eyes opened wider than ever before, Jazz and Dani burst out laughing, and Clockwork turned to future Danny.

"I will allow you to keep this part of the memory, but obviously it would be a bad thing if they continued to put the pieces together."

"Good point. Haha, I didn't think I would act _this_ way if I found out," future Danny replied to Clockwork, still chuckling.

Tucker, finally figuring it out, nearly exploded when he said, "NO WAY! I totally knew it! I totally— " but he was cut off when a voice from the other side of the portal shouted, "Daniel Matthew Fenton/Phantom! You knew our kids would do this, and you and Clockwork decided to place bets?"

Sam, finally snapping out of it, laughed before telling future Danny, "Well, even though I won't remember any of this, it's good to know that you still won't be able to put anything by me."

Future Danny slapped his hand against his forehead before turning to Clockwork and saying, "I guess we better get back before Sam gets even _more _mad at me and I'm forced to sleep on the couch."

Clockwork nodded before saying, "Time in," and returning them back to the future.

**Thanks for all the support! There's only one chapter remaining but don't worry: I'm working on another DP Fic, a Teen Titans Fic, and a Crossover(: I hope you liked the chapter! It was my favorite one to write!**

**If chapter seven is not posted later tonight, than it will be tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tying Up Loose Ends

**Warning: This is a SUPER short chapter. I just hope it answers any questions that were left after chapter 6. I will be posting a Teen Tians Fic soon and I've already started a crossover and I have two more ideas for DP(: I love you Phans!**

**I don't own DP.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 7: Tying Up Loose Ends**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker woke up in sleeping bags. Simultaneously, they sat up and saw that they had spent the night at Sam's, a movie cover conveniently placed between the three of them.

Danny picked it up before saying, "Wow, this sounds almost exactly like the dream I had!" He handed the movie cover to Sam and Tucker before they both said, "Mine too!"

"Hmm, that's weird," Danny said. As he and Sam looked at each other, they both blushed before turning to Tucker, who had just started talking. "Not really. I was doing some Web surfing a week ago, and I learned that if something peaks your interest enough before you fall asleep, your brain will start to fuse your life with whatever it is you find fascinating. I guess we all thought that about this movie and related it to our own lives."

Tucker tossed the cover over his shoulder before heading to the kitchen and complaining about how hungry he was.

"I guess that makes sense. But do you guys actually remember the movie?" asked Sam, who had followed Danny and Tucker.

"Nah, but who cares. I much rather remember it the way it played out in my head," Danny confessed before turning a slight shade of pink and looking away from Sam.

As the three teens began to go about making their breakfast, future Sam slapped future Danny on the back of his head.

"Clueless!" she gloated as she walked back to the kitchen with a grin on her face.

**The End**

**3 crazyreader11**


End file.
